Picture to Burn
by SakuraHatake1
Summary: Sakura is sick of the way Sasuke treats her so she gives up and leaves him. Disclaimer: I dont own the characters or the song


Ohayo, Koniichiwa, Halo, Hola, Hello!!!! I is back after a very long break-ish thing. This story is based off the song Picture to burn by Taylor Swift. It would have been up last night but my boyfriend kept me on the phone. I give thanks to my friend from school Laprecious for jumping my butt when I didn't update. Thanks girlie!  
Disclaimer: I dont own the song or the characters.  
Onto the story!!

_**

* * *

**__**State the obvious  
**__**I didn't get my perfect fantasy**_

Sakura knew her relationship with Sasuke was dwindling. She could see it in his eyes. They didn't hold the love for her like they used to. She realized her fairytale love was crumbling down.

_**I realized you loved yourself  
**__**More than you could ever love me**_

Sakura watched, sighing, as Sasuke carried in bags of things for him. It was never her he bought things for. He always came home with bags of hair gel, hairspray, and clothes that were too small for him.

_**So go and tell your friends  
**__**That I'm obsessive and crazy**_

' Man.... Sakura's crazy. She's always fretting over the smallest things. She's always hanging all over me.... Damn.... she's so obsessed.' said Sasuke to his group of friends.

_**That's fine  
**__**I'll tell mine  
**__**Your gay**_

' I swear Sasuke is gay. I mean, everyday he comes home carrying bags of hair products.' said Sakura to the group of girls around her.

And by the way

_**I hate that stupid old pick up truck  
**__**You never let me drive**_

' Sasuke-kun....I need to go to the grocery store. Can I use your truck?'

' No.'

_**You're a redneck heartbreak  
**__**Who's really been a lie, yeah  
**__**So watch me strike a match  
**__**On all my wasted time**_

Sakura called Sasuke's phone, it kicked immediately to voice mail.

' It's over Sasuke....' mumbled Sakura into the receiver.

Sakura ran into her room and grabbed the picture of her and Sasuke off her table. she reached below her bed and grabbed the box of letters, pictures and notes between her and Sasuke. Sakura ran back into her living room, moving over to the fireplace. She tossed the box into the fireplace before looking at the picture she had in her hand.

Sakura grew angry and threw it to the ground. The glass shattered into a million little pieces and the back broke up. She picked up the picture, that lied among the pieces of glass, and threw it into the fireplace, along with the other things. Sakura grabbed the matches off the top of the fireplace striking one before throwing it into the fireplace, where it landed on the pictures and caught fire.

_**As far as I'm concerned  
**__**Your just another picture to burn**_

Sakura watched smiling as the picture of her and Sasuke caught fire and burned to ashes.

_**There's no time for tears  
**__**I'm just sitting here planning my revenge**_

Sakura wiped her eyes, getting rid of the tears. Sakura walked to her room picking up a notebook as she passed her desk. She sat down on her bed as she started to figure a way to get back at Sasuke for what he did.

_**There's nothing stopping me  
**__**From going out with all of your best friends**_

Sakura jumped off her bed as an idea struck her. She ran out of her house and over to the park where she knew Sasuke's friends would be. She walked over to Naruto and whispered in his ear,

' Naruto-kun..... Will you go out with me?'

Sakura blushed when Naruto said 'Sure' and pulled her into his arms, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

Sakura smiled brightly as jealousy spread across Sasuke's face. She walked home after pecking Naruto on the lips.

_**And if you come around saying sorry to me  
**__**My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be**_

Sakura looked out her bedroom window, frowning when she saw Sasuke walk up her driveway. Sakura ran down the steps to her father.

' Dad... Sasuke's here.' said Sakura.

' I thought you broke up you broke up with him.' said her father peering out the blinds at Sasuke.

' I did.' said Sakura.

' Let me take care of it.' said her father reaching into the closet and pulling out a gun. ' Go on up to your room.'

Sakura looked out her window and saw her front door open. In the beam of light she could see the shadow of her dad and the gun he carried. As well as Sasuke's face that was lite up with fear, when he saw the gun. Sakura watched excitedly as her dad advanced toward Sasuke and Sasuke turned and ran off.

_**'Cause I hate that stupid old' pickup truck  
**__**You never let me drive**_

Sakura frowned as Sasuke's truck drove down the street, Ino in the driver's seat.

' He never let me drive..... But it's not important anymore.'

_**You're a redneck heart break  
**__**Who's really been a lie, yeah  
**__**So watch me strike a match  
**__**On all my wasted time  
**__**As far as I'm concerned  
**__**Your just another picture to burn**_

Sakura sat down on her bed and something fluttered down, brushing over her head.

' How'd I miss this one?' thought Sakura seeing it was a picture of her and Sasuke.

She caught it on fire and tossed it out her window.

_**And if your missing me  
**__**You better keep it to yourself  
**__**'Cause coming back around here  
**__**Would be bad for your health**_

' Naruto-kun.....Sasuke's been coming over to my house and bothering me.' said Sakura as her and Naruto walked up her front walk.

' Shoot...Here he comes.' said Sakura

' I'll hide and help if you need me too.' said Naruto hiding behind the bush.

Sakura sat down as Sasuke walked up to her.

'Sakura... I'm sorry about what I did. I miss you so much. Please come back to me.' said Sasuke, taking Sakura's hands into his.

' No Sasuke. You ruined your only chance.' said Sakura trying to yank her hands from Sasuke's.

Naruto moved to Sakura's side, pushing Sasuke away from Sakura, taking hands in his.

Naruto punched Sasuke as he said, ' You lost her. Stay away from her.'

Naruto and Sakura walked into her house, slamming the door in Sasuke's face.

_**'Cause I hate that stupid old pick up truck  
**__**You never let me drive  
**__**You're a redneck, heartbreak  
**__**Who's really been a lie, yeah  
**__**So watch me strike a match  
**__**On all my wasted time  
**__**In case you haven't heard**_

Sakura snuck into Sasuke's garage and picked the lock to the truck's drivers side door. She dumped the canister of kerosene onto the seat and dashboard. She hopped out and threw a lite match onto the seat, it quickly caught fire.

_**I really, really hate that stupid old pick up truck  
**__**You never let me drive  
**__**You're a redneck heartbreak  
**__**Who's really been a lie, yeah  
**__**So watch me strike a match  
**__**On all my wasted time  
**__**As far as I'm concerned  
**__**Your just another picture to burn  
**__**Burn burn burn baby burn  
**__**Just another picture to burn  
**__**Baby burn**_

Sakura walked away smiling as Sasuke's truck was engulfed in flames. Naruto met her at the end of the drive way in his car. They drove away as Sasuke's truck blew up and landed on his house.

* * *

Wah!!! it's over. Anyway... I'll have more up soon. Thanks again Laprecious.  
Please dont be mean about reviews. It's only my second song fic.  
Rate and review please?


End file.
